The Final Second Awakening
by Vanguard523
Summary: Basically a written form of Persona 5's ending.


Akira could never quite understand it.

Every one of his teammates had a second awakening, so where was his? If anything, it made the young phantom thief jealous that their Personas had evolved into such extraordinary beings. Make no mistake, he was happy with Arsene but it just didn't feel right to switch to increasingly potent Personas rather than staying with one until it found new power.

At least, those were his thoughts until that day he'd faced down the malevolent god of control, Yaldbaoth.

As he relentlessly assaulted the team of eight with his destructive powers, Akira could feel his strength draining quickly and hear the disappointed voices of the masses.

"I guess it was fun while it lasted." One man declared with a dejected sigh.

"It's kids against a god after all…" Another said.

"Do you hear the voices of the masses?" His voice echoed across the air. "They mock you for revolting against a god."

Rage began to swell in Akira's chest as the god continued to insult his team's attempt at destroying him. Then, as he looked to his right, he could see Morgana standing, fighting back against Yaldbaoth while declaring that they would seize the world.

Then, the voices turned. Rather than admitting defeat, the masses of Japan cheered, shouting for them to arise.

Akira shakily stood, determined to rebel against His wish for the phantom thieves to be exterminated and one by one, his teammates followed suit.

"God is the one who creates the world!" Yaldbaoth shouted, as if his words would strike them down.

The cheers and shouts of the people continued to reach his ears and determination joined rage in Akira's mind.

"Let's defeat him together!" Panther declared.

Out his peripheral vision, he could see Morgana nod as he turned to his leader. "Give that evil god his **final** warning, Akira!"

His head slowly rose and he glared at the god through his mask before pointing. "We're saving this world." He drawled out calmly.

People's voices continued to escalate in both volume and number and Akira sensed not only their desperation and faith, but also their wishes. Soon, it became so much that his mind nearly imploded from the unexpected amount of support.

The white mask disappeared he summoned Arsene to his side, the red clad gentleman thief ready for what was to come.

Akira then seized the chains that bound his first Persona to that form, and shattered it himself. Behind him, Arsene let loose a low howl, a terrifying roar that was sure to inspire fear in anyone save for the one who controlled him. Yellow sparks replaced the Persona's form and his teammates could only gasp in shock.

"Huh, so you have failed to harness the power." Yaldbaoth declared smugly. "No matter how many prayers of those foolish masses come together…"

He was cut off by a clap of thunder that echoed louder than his voice as the orange sky became grey and a figure as large as the god descended from the skies, surrounded by lightning.

The god of control let out a surprised grunt as Arsene's new form hovered behind the legendary Trickster.

The new form replaced its old red sleeves with silver armor plating, adding four wings to the original two with a red sash bearing a demonic skull stretched from the right shoulder to the left hip. The black mask had shifted into a golden helmet bearing horns that faced forth as numerous demon skulls decorated the silver chestplate and shoulder guards.

But the feature most changed was the sheer size. While it's old form was no taller or wider than a large man, this new one rivalled any man made or natural structure in the world.

Red eyes continued to glow behind the helmet while a halo of wings spun above as the form awaited the commands from the one who possessed his mask.

Akira no longer felt fear, only his rebellious spirit growing stronger by the second as the citizens of Japan witnessed his new Persona.

"Fools. **This** is why man is doomed." Yaldbaoth scoffed before unleashing another strike that was sure to be fatal. But, as the darkness merely passed by the Phantom Thieves and did nothing, the malevolent god was nothing short of shocked. "Impossible!"

"I see… if a god plays naughty then it's a demon lord's duty to punish him." Morgana declared. "What better way is there for a finale as a trickster! Joker, we're entrusting our strength and the people's hopes to you, put an end to this!"

Akira nodded and focused before calling upon Arsene's new form as unbelievable strength coursed through his veins.

"Pillage him… Satanael!"

The archangel loaded the sinful shell into his massive gold and silver weapon and mirrored his keeper's actions as Akira drew his pistol and aimed towards the skull of the god everyone wished destroyed.

"Begone."

Even as he stared down the barrel, Yaldbaoth continued to blather on. "Preposterous! You dare rob the people's wishes?!" **He** was supposed to be the one the people looked to for guidance and acceptance, not this child who dared defy him or his friends!

Akira squeezed the trigger on his pistol and as one metal part met another, a bullet filled with the seven deadly sins tore through Yaldbaoth's head.

"What power, it surpasses mine own…a god born from the wish of the masses." The god declared with his final breaths. "So this… is the true Trickster… damn that Igor. It seems he wasn't spouting nonsense." With a flash of white, the god's imposing figure disappeared into yellow ashes, scattering across the air as they were carried by the wind.

Yaldbaoth, the God of Control, had been defeated by Arsene's secondary form, Satanael.


End file.
